Vacuum glass formed by compounding two or a plurality of glass sheets gains increasing attention owing to excellent sound proof and heat insulating performance thereof. Hence, various methods for manufacturing vacuum glass and corresponding vacuum glass products have come up with successively. After years of research and a large number of experiments, the present applicant has invented a glass sheet compound sealing technology and a vacuum glass product processed based on the technology, and filed a patent application to China's State Intellectual Property Office. In the glass sheet compound sealing technology provided by the present applicant, metal brazing process is adopted for the hermetical sealing of the circumference of the glass sheet, and prior to the sealing, a metal layer which is fixedly bonded with the glass sheet is prefabricated on the circumferential surface of the glass sheet, two or a plurality of glass sheets are then compounded and, after the compound, the metal layers, corresponding to each other, on two adjacent glass sheets are connected each other in a manner of hermetical welding. During the welding, both the direct welded connection and the arrangement of a metal sealing piece between the two metal layers are workable, and the metal sealing piece is respectively in welding connection with the two metal layers to achieve the hermetical sealing of the edges of the glass sheet.
The previously invented vacuum glass of the present applicant is structurally shown as FIGS. 1, 2 and 3. In the Figures, 1 represents an upper layer glass sheet, 3 represents a lower layer glass sheet, 2 represents an intermediate spacer, and 4 represents a metal layer which is fabricated on and fixedly bonded with the glass sheet. In the vacuum glass shown as FIG. 1, the metal layers 4 on the upper and lower layer glass sheets are in direct brazing connection with each other. In FIG. 2, the upper and lower layer glass sheets are sealed through a metal sealing piece 5 with the U-shaped section, and the metal sealing piece 5 is in brazing connection with the two metal layers 4. What is different in the vacuum glass shown as FIG. 3 from the vacuum glass shown as FIGS. 1 and 2 is that, the glass sheet is provided in advance with a suction port 6, thus the fabricating sequence is to seal the circumference of the glass sheet at first, then vacuumize via the suction port 6 and close the suction port 6 after the predetermined vacuum degree is reached.
When the vacuum glass is fabricated, shown as the FIG. 4, the present applicant completed the brazing welding of the circumference of the glass sheet in a manner of moving a heating head along a portion to be sealed at the circumference of the glass sheet. Since positioning the glass sheet was required in fabricating every piece of vacuum glass and the heating head was required to travel around the circumference of the glass sheet once, the sealing efficiency of the vacuum glass was quite low and scale production of the vacuum glass was restricted.